


Uncle

by sserendip1ty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hurt Peter Parker, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserendip1ty/pseuds/sserendip1ty
Summary: May and Peter fight which leads to Peter running away. who does he turn to in need of help? his Uncle of course.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	Uncle

Peter was out of breath by the time he got to the tower. May had once again yelled at him, but this time she had taken it too far and slapped him. Peter’s eyes had filled with tears as the pain filled his cheek. May hitting him was the last straw. He couldn’t deal with it anymore, so he left.  
The cold night air nipped at his bare legs. Peter didn’t grab any other clothing before he ran from the apartment. He had been lazing around in his shorts he usually wore around the house and oversized pink jumper. The sneakers he had were they only thing he was able to grab and quickly slip on.  
Peter ran and stumbled around the city for an hour before he came to the decision to seek help from his uncle. He hadn’t seen his uncle since he was ten.  
He always loved when his Uncle visited. He would spend time listening and playing with him, even remembered his birthday and brought gifts.  
Peter lay in bed listening to his aunt yell at Tony the night of his tenth birthday. She told him he was going to destroy the family with what he was doing and that she didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore.  
Tony entered Peter’s room that night and kissed the top of his head. “Happy birthday Pete.” He whispered and left.  
Peter had secretly been keeping track of his uncle since he left that night. He had kept his distance but knew that Tony was apart of something illegal. He put the pieces together and figured that was the reason why May never wanted to speak to him again.  
The large tower loomed over him. This is where his uncle has lived for years now. Peter took a deep breath and entered. The doors opened to the lobby and he slowly made his way to the front desk.  
“Excuse me, I am looking for Tony Stark. Do you know what floor I can find him on?”  
The lady behind the desk rose an eyebrow at him. “Ahh you must be the boy he told me about. He is waiting up on the ninetieth floor for you.” She pointed to the elevator and then went back to focusing on the computer in front of her.  
Confusion flooded over him. Tony was waiting for him? Had May called him to ask if he had shown up?  
“th-thank you miss.” He stuttered out.  
Peter heard her humm in response before he made his way over to the elevator and entered. He rubbed his thighs in hopes to warm them before he reached the correct floor. He was freezing with what little he had on.  
The elevator chimed and the doors opened revealing a wide-open lounge room and kitchen area. Two guards were posited right at the elevator and startled the boy.  
“Mr Stark will be here in a few minutes. Please sit and wait in the lounge for him.” The guard spoke in a rough deep voice.  
Peter bit his bottom lip, the guard made him feel a little nervous “thank you.”  
The room was quiet apart from his light footsteps to the couch and it made Peter slightly uncomfortable. The room was warm though and was immediately lessening his freezing state from before he entered. Most of the light in the room was coming from the lit fire place nearby the couch which made him smile. It reminded him of when his uncle would sit him on his knee and toast marshmallows.  
The clack of shoes hitting the floor could be heard from the hallway to the right and then revealing the man he came to see.  
Tony’s eyes met Peter’s and he smirked. “Wow kid. You look pretty young. You sure you’re eighteen?”  
Peter’s heartbeat quickened. He didn’t realise until now how much he missed seeing him. “Y-yes. I am eighteen”  
Tony sat across from him and filled a glass of scotch from the bottle on the side table next to him. “Aren’t you cold sweetheart?” he asked as he motioned to Peter’s bare legs.  
Peter gulped at the nickname and nodded his head. “I didn’t have time to put on anything else.”  
Tony hummed in understanding. “come here.” He requested as he pat his lap.  
Peter’s eyes widened. He wanted him to sit of his lap?  
Tony noticed the hesitation from the boy “Come and sit on my lap sweetheart. I’ll warm you up.”  
Peter shakily got up from the chair and made his way over to Tony, biting his lip in nervousness but he was also getting excited. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Why was he getting so excited over sitting on his uncles lap?  
“Don’t be Nervous. I won’t hurt you.” Tony carefully grabbed Peter’s hand and helped position him on his lap.  
Tony brushed a curl behind Peter’s ear. “You are very pretty Baby.”  
Peter blushed at the compliment. “Thank you” he whispered.  
Tony’s hand moved so it was slowly rubbing his back and his other was allowing him to take a sip from his glass.  
Peter eyed the glass. May had never allowed him to try any alcohol.  
“Do you want some?” Tony asked. Noticing the boy’s fixation on it.  
Peter shook his head slightly.” I am not allowed.”  
Tony smirked “I know another way for you to try it.”  
Before Peter could ask how, Tony put down his drink and kissed him. Peter gasped lightly in surprise, but that only made Tony cup his jaw and deepen the kiss, his tongue moving to explore Peter’s mouth.  
Peter could taste the alcohol on his uncle’s tongue. He had always thought his uncle was an attractive man and kissing him made him have butterflies inside. The years his uncle was away and Peter secretly keeping track of him he had grown to fantasise about him. He had seen pictures of him in articles and he used them to get off sometimes. He knew it was wrong. It was his uncle, but he couldn’t help himself.  
Peter moaned into the kiss and could feel himself harden in is shorts.  
Tony pulled away to give them a breath of air, and then slowly placed kisses down the boy’s neck . He grabbed peter’s hips and pulled him completely into his lap, making both of their clothed erections touch, making them both moan and thrust his hips up slightly.  
Peter gasped as Tony’s hips bucked up against him and tugged onto his hair. “Tony..”  
“Does that feel good baby?” his uncle asked as he moved his hands up and under peter’s jumper.  
The boy nodded his head “yes…Please it feels so good. I’ve imagined doing this for years.”  
“I’ll take care of you baby. Don’t worry.” Tony assured him as he latched his mouth over Peter’s nipple. His tongue swirled over the nub and lightly bit down onto it.  
“hnggg Tony” Peter gasped at the slight pain but it made him even harder.  
Tony pulled the jumper up and over his head to reveal the boy’s chest completely.  
Tony leant back and admired him, running his hands over his pale smooth skin. “You’re beautiful sweetheart.”  
Peter blushed and rocket his hips into Tony as his response and the man groaned and shot forward to kiss at the boys neck again.  
His hands ran down his back and dipped into the back of his shorts, running his finger against the boy’s hole.  
Peter gasped at the contact and buried his face into his uncle’s neck.  
“You sensitive baby?”  
Peter nuzzled his face into his neck “I…I’ve never done this with anyone. It’s my first time.”  
Tony stilled for a moment and then used his fingers to lift the boys chin. “You’ve never had sex baby?”  
Peter shook his head.  
“Ever used your fingers?”  
Peter bit his lip. “I have tried a couple of times.”  
Tony kissed the boy once more. “You are just perfect aren’t you baby. I will make you feel good. I promise.”  
Peter trusted his uncle. He knew he wouldn’t hurt him.  
Tony pulled out a tube from the draw at the side table and put some lube onto his fingers and going back to running them over his sensitive hole. “I’m going to put a finger in now okay.”  
Peter tried his best to relax and then felt the finger prod and then slide into him. Peter couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his lips. “oh my god..”  
Tony moved his finger slowly, allowing the boy to adjust and then entered a second. He stretched the boy and was slowly making him fall apart. He was full of heavy moans and panting.  
Tony entered a third finger and curved them trying to find the right spot.  
Peter gasped, eyes wide and moaned “Oh my god Tony!” The boy wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.  
“There it is” tony grinned in triumph. Tony removed his fingers and received a whine from the boy. “You ready for my cock now baby?”  
“please” The boy begged “Please fill me up.”  
Tony undid his pants and brought out his throbbing cock, giving it a few strokes before coating it in lube.  
“Take your shorts off baby.”  
Peter quickly stood, removed them and got back onto his uncles lap. Peter hovered over Tony’s dick, waiting for him to line it up to his hole.  
Tony placed his hands on his hips and helped Peter slowly sink down onto his cock.  
They both moaned as Peter bottomed out.  
“Baby, you feel amazing.” Tonysaid as he started to thrust up into the boy.  
The speed picked up, making Peter moan louder and louder.  
“Tony…please. I am not ..going to last long” He spoke between thrusts.  
“I want to see you cum just from my cock baby. No touching.”  
Peter whined but complied with him. He could feel himself getting close. “Tony! I’m gonna cum!”  
“Cum for me baby.” He demanded.  
“Tony!...Uncle!” Peter moaned as he let go and came all over his and Tony’s chest.  
Peter tightened around his cock as he came, making Tony grunt and cum inside the boy.  
Peter sat there for a moment to catch his breath and then slid off from his Uncle’s cock.  
Tony brushed the boy’s curls from his sweaty forehead.  
“You okay baby?”  
Peter nodded his head as in laid on the man’s chest.  
“Yes Uncle. That was amazing.”  
Tony smirked at him.  
“Is that a kink of yours? Calling me uncle?”  
Peter looked up at Tony with a confused look, before the realisation hit him. “Tony?....did you not know?”  
Tony looked at him just as confused. “Know what?”  
“It’s me. Peter…. your nephew.”  
Tony froze. “Peter?.....Parker?”  
Peter sat up slightly. “May and I had a fight….I didn’t know where else to go. The lady at the desk said you were waiting for me.”  
Tony placed his hand back onto Peter’s hip. “I didn’t know it was you kid….I am so sorry. I thought you were some twink I hired.”  
Peter lowered his head.  
“Pete…baby.” Tony lifted his chin with his fingers.  
“I am glad it was you though.”  
“wh-what? Really?”  
Tony smiled and nodded.  
“You have grown up to be so pretty baby. I have missed you so much”  
Peter’s blush grew. “Thank you, uncle. I have missed you too”  
Tony pecked his cheek. “What do you say we get cleaned up and get to know each other a bit more?”  
Peter nodded happily. “I would like that. I would like that a lot.”  
“Boss?...sorry to interrupt but the boy you hired has just arrived downstairs.” One of the guards stood off to the side. Peter became shy suddenly, realising that they had just had sex in front of them. They had been so quiet that he forgot they were even there.  
Tony waved his hand at the man. “Send the boy away. I have a much prettier one I plan on keeping.”  
Tony kissed Peter on the lips. “Is that what you want baby boy?”  
“Yes uncle.”


End file.
